The Way of the Unicorn
'Way of the Unicorn ' was the first source book for the Unicorn Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game and the second in the Way of the Clan series. Credits * Written by: Edward Bolme & Andrew Heckt * Additional Material by: David Williams, Rob Vaux, Cris Dornaus, Steve Swarner, Maureen Yates, Jennifer Mahr, Ree Soesbee, and Marcelo Figueroa * Game System By: David Williams and John Wick * Art Direction: KC Lancaster * Cover Artwork: Carl Frank * Interior Artwork: Toren Atkinson, Mary Lee Bryning, C.H. Burnett, Matt Cavotta, Ron Chironna, Cris Dornaus, Jason Felix, Eric Olson, Michael Phillippi, Thom Roman, Alex Shiekman, Brian Snoddy, Joshua Timbrook * Maps: KC Lancaster * Artwork Prepress: Cris Dornaus, Steve Hough * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Line Developer: John Wick * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Rob Vaux, John Wick * Interior Layout: D.J. Trindle, Steve Hough * 2nd Printing Layout Adjustments: Brendon Goodyear. * The Thursday Night Kamikaze Squad: David Conom, Brent G. Dunsire, Ingrid Granberg, Tige Rustad, William Shell Table of Contents The Lady's Heir (page 4) * Fiction with Otaku Kamoko, Otaku Kojiro, Iuchi Daiyu and Shinjo Yokatsu. Chapter One: Shinjo's Children (page 13) * Letter from Shosuro Kojuno, Shosuro family school sensei, to the family of Shosuro Kenjo. * Letter from Shosuro Kojuno to Bayushi Tanjaro, Scorpion Clan Daimyo. * Excerpts of letters from Akodo Toturi to his mother, Matsu Sodohime (also called Matsu Kojike) on Unicorn Clan tactics. Chapter Two: The History of the Unicorn (page 19) * Lady Shinjo * The Ki-Rin's Exodus * The Ujik-hai. * The Khadi. * Birth of Shinjo's children. * Battle with the rocs. * Two Hundred Years in the Burning Sands. * The Lying Darkness. * Return of the Unicorn Clan. * Families ** The Ide family ** The Iuchi family. ** The Otaku family. *** About shiotome. ** The Shinjo family. ** The Moto family. Chapter Three: Character (page 49) * New Skills * New Advantages * New Disadvantages * Advanced Horsemanship Rules * The Ide family ** The Ide Emissary school. * The Moto family ** The Moto Bushi school. * Otaku Battle Maiden school. * Heritage Tables Chapter Four: Who's Who in the Unicorn Clan (page 61) * Shinjo Yokatsu * Shinjo Yasamura * Shinjo Martera (ancestor) * Shinjo (ancestor) * Morito * Moto Chai (ancestor) * Moto Soro (ancestor) * Shinjo Hanari * Otaku Kamoko * Otaku (ancestor) * Otaku Shiko (ancestor) * Otaku Kojiro * Ide (ancestor) * Ide Tadaji * Iuchi (ancestor) * Iuchi Atesoro (ancestor) * Iuchi Karasu * Iuchi Daiyu * Moto Sanjo (ancestor) * Horiuchi Shoan Chapter Five: Sample Unicorn Characters (page 77) * Ide Diplomat * Iuchi Holy Man * Moto Hunter * Shinjo Caravan Master * Otaku Battle Maiden Appendix 1: Strategy and Tactics (page 90) * Unicorn cavalry tactics * Offensive strategy * Defensive strategy * Letter from Bayushi Sujiko to Akodo Ujinden. * Letter from Akodo Ujinden to Bayushi Sujiko. Appendix 2: Treasures of the Unicorn (page 98) * Horses in Rokugan ** The Rokugan Pony ** The Gaijin Riding Horse ** The Otaku Warhorses * Gaijin Gear * High-Grade Equipment * Unicorn Clan spells * Unicorn Clan nemuranai ** Hayai, the Unicorn Clan Ancestral Katana ** Daitan, the Unicorn Clan Ancestral Wakazashi ** Yuki, the Unicorn Clan Ancestral Armor ** The Most Honorable Iris Haori and Hakama of the Ide Family ** The Arrows of the Four Winds ** The Brass Gong of Otaku Masero Appendix 3: Miscellany (page 112) * Adventure Hooks * Nagashi Naga Toshi * Chrysanthemum Petal Lake * White Shore Lake * Meishodo - Name Magic * Shiro Shinjo floorplans. Appendix IV: L5R CCG Unicorn Decks (page 121) * "Pony Express" * "Stranglehold" Unicorn Clan Character Sheet (page 125) Way of the Unicorn